Anything Could Happen
by Stephholby24
Summary: So I had this idea when I was sitting at work the other day, this fan fic is based around the whole Janny story from start to now, incorporated into the song anything could happen by Ellie Goulding
1. Life Before Life

**Anything Could Happen  
Chapter 1 Life Before Life ...**

_Stripped to the waist,  
We fall into the river,  
Cover your eyes,  
So you don't know the secret,  
I've been trying to hide,  
We held our breath,  
To see our names are written,  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year,  
I knew the panic was over..._

It was a warm, mid May morning, the day had finally arrived, the day that Jac had to attend that dreaded people skills course, she never did know why Hanssen was sending her on this pointless course, she had always thought to herself, why should she have to change to suit others, if they didn't like her or the way she approached things then they should go else where, but obviously Hanssen had other ideas and requested that she attended, much to her dismay.

She had reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and got her self ready for possibly the most boring and draining day that she was to experience in her whole life, oh how she was wrong, little did she know that this day was going to change her whole life, the start of her future which she never would have though would happen since the very day that Joseph broke her heart and left her and Holby all together. Half an hour later, she found herself rushing towards the front door, dressed in black trousers, a white top and a fitted blazer paired with black heels, she then grabbed her car keys and hand bag and left the large, spacious flat.

As she arrived at the building were the course was taking place, she strode down the corridors in search of the cramped and pokey room, filled with people who were being put through the same gruelling form of punishment to prove a point to others. Jac then open the door, leading into the room, cautiously not wanting to draw attention to herself, before she finally found the courage to walk briskly through the room and sitting her self down on an available chair.

This was the moment that would change her life forever, the man stood in front of her, dressed more casually in a red checkered shirt and jeans, making conversations with others in the room, getting to know them while she just sat there on her phone, doing what she did best, shutting people out and trying to ignore the fact that she was there at all. Then it happened, the man, with curly dark brown hair turned around to face her, staring for a few seconds at her long flowing red hair, those cheekbones stood out to him, instantly catching his attention, forcing him to stand there and absorb all of her features and beauty,

"What?" Jac said, glancing up from her phone for a second, after catching a glimpse of he observant man standing in front of her, arms crossed, simply replying by nodding towards a No phones sign, which was placed on the wall at the back of the room,

"I'm a surgeon, that doesn't apply to me!" Jac said, returning her attention back to her phone,  
"Oh so your saying if you turn your phone off now, you'll be endangering lives?" He replied,trying his best not to laugh,  
"Yes!" Jac simply replied, looking back at her phone again, before she was rudely interrupted,

The mystery man then snatched her phone away from her, instantly revealing what she was really looking at on her phone, laughing slightly as he saw the webpage for a hairdressers. Jac was trying her hardest not to get irate in front of the large group of people, but found the feeling building up inside her, as the man continued to speak.

Moments later he sat down next to her, returning the phone back to her, causing her to pack it away, before the course started,

"I'm Jonny, Neuro Surgeon, St James... And may I say, excellent hair!" Jonny said, looking directly at Jac as she looked away In annoyance just as the course began.

During the interval, they had both met in the canteen, as they both grabbed a coffee and a bite to eat before the remainder of the session. They both obviously found the course as boring and useless as they both expected and decided to come up with an excuse to get out of the second part of the course, resulting in them thinking up a plan, in the form of them paging each other about fake emergencies.

That evening went differently than they both would have expected, after hours of fun together, they both woke up in the same bed, laying next to each other with only bed sheets between them.

"So how do you think your people skills are now? ... You not staying for a cuddle?" Jonny said to Jac before she walked out of the room, nothing covering her body as she headed towards the bathroom, thinking that was the last time she would see Jonny, the man who's he had only met that day and slept with.

**1 week later...**

It was the start of a new shift, and the day the new transplant team started on Darwin. Jonny and his heavily pregnant colleague, Mo, sat there with her mobile phone resting on the top of her rounded stomach as Jonny sat there impatiently waiting for the minute that they were authorised to start work on the ward,  
As soon as the clock turned to the hour, Jonny and Mo took to their new work load and tried to get their head around the system on Darwin.

About a hour into their shift, Jac had arrived on the ward, Elliot was talking to Jonny who was trying to organise a meeting about a transplant case,

"Afternoon!" Jac said, before biting in to her apple and waiting for Elliot's reply,  
"Ahh, our new transplant team have, well been transplanted to us, this is Nurse Jonathon Maconie, Co-ordinator stroke theatre manager" Elliot said, gesturing his hand towards Jonny, who was sorting through some paper work, before turning around to be introduced to the consultant.

Jac looked at Jonny, shocked at that fact that he had arrived at the hospital, after claiming that he was a Neuro surgeon from St James, wondering why he was working on a Cardiotherasic ward in Holby. Jonny stood there, again taking in her beauty even though she had a mouthful of apple, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and was wearing baggy scrubs.

"Nurse? ... Jac Naylor, Consultant" Jac said, feeling slightly embarrassed as she spoke to the man she had only met last week.

To say the rest of that shift was awkward was putting it lightly, Jonny was very intrigued to get to know Jac more, now that they were going to be working together more closely, but Jac was not interested and did what she did best and drowned herself in work, trying to ignore that fact that he even existed, but she found herself thinking abut nothing else but him, looking at him through the corner of her eyes as she free flowed around the ward see to the patients and organising operations. Towards the end of the shift they both found themselves in the store cupboard, having what they call now, 'Secret NHS meetings' and this was were this blossomed.

Over the past few months their relationship bloomed and things seemed to be going well, only a hand full of people knew that they were an item and that was the way that they liked it, well they way Jac liked it, if Jonny had his way he would shout it from the rooftops, he would proudly strut his way around the hospital, announcing that him and Jac were in a relationship, but he wanted to respect Jac's wishes, knowing that her mood could change in an instance, this was one of the many things that he loved about her, her feistiness, her ability to stand her ground and take no rubbish from no one, of course he wanted to protect her and fight her corner when she needed it but he loved her just the way she was and wouldn't change her for nothing. Like any relationship, they had their ups and downs, arguments about silly little things that they disagreed on such as what shoes Jonny was wearing on the ward at a certain time...

This particular day, March the 12th to be exact, Jac and Jonny had arrived at the hospital together, after she spent the night at his flat, they seemed very loved up as they sat in Jonny's car, passionately kissing, before he tenderly tucked her hair behind her ear and spoke softly to her. As they both walked into the hospital, together, Jac received a phone call, a patient was being rushed in with oesophageal damage, meaning she had been given a second chance to performs. Pioneering Japanese procedure, which she researched and observed being performed during her time in Japan, after a failed attempt the week before. She had been preparing herself for this procedure since she landed back in the UK, she saw it as her way of impressing Hanssen, the Swedish CEO, and wanted everything to go perfectly, including having the right people organising the theatre team, as soon as Jonny found out that she never wanted him to organise the theatre staff, he was both angry and heart broken, struggling to come to terms as to why she would even say this, after the past few months and they way things were going between them, he thought that he would be at e top of her list to be in the theatre, organising to best team she could ever wish for.

Later that evening, Jac, Jonny and the theatre staff were all standing around the patient, who was prepared for the surgery, all the laparoscopic incisions had been made and were ready for the surgery to begin. Jac took a deep breath and began the complex new procedure, with the watch full eye of Hanssen, Jonny and Mo close by.  
A little while into the procedure, Jac began to experience severe abdominal pains, she knew these pains were different to the standard stomach ache, they were more localised in the one area and more sharper and intense than usual, she had been experiencing these pains throughout the day, keeping herself to herself and not letting onto anyone, especially Jonny or Mo that she was in pain, so she took some deep breaths, composed herself and continue with the procedure. However, moments later, these same pains appeared again, returning with a Vengeance, stoping her in her tracks as she tried her hardest to control the pain. By this point everyone was throwing a concerned look towards the usually fiery redhead end consultant. Jonny looked at her with worry filling up in his eyes as he tried to work out why she was in agony, he tried to recall if she had told him before that she had been experiencing these pains, but his mind was blank.

Jac was still struggling to control this sharp, stabbing pain, the operation had ran into complications and she had no idea how to fix things, her kind had gone blank, all she could think about was what was causing all this pain and how she could control the pain and make it stop.

"...Revert to an open procedure, I- I can't do this..." Jac said, stepping back from the table, as the pain got to much, before she walked quickly towards the scrub room, all the eyes infixed on her, wondering why she had just said this and walked out.

Almost half an hour later, Jac had controlled the pain enough to move herself into a private bay, dragging along an ultrasound machine with her. Just as she got into a side room, Jonny walked around the corner after leaving the theatre, in search of Jac in order to find out what happened in theatre, what was causing her all this pain. As soon as he set eyes on her he could see that everything wasn't ok, he could see the pain in her eyes even if she wasn't saying that she was, he just knew.

He walked over to her, asking if she was ok, if there was anything that he could do to help her, she shrugged him off, declaring that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about, just as she was about to talk to him, tell him about the pain, the relatives of the patient walks around the corner, In hope that either Jac or Jonny could fill them in with how the procedure went, if their loved one survived the operation, Jac gestured her hands in direction of them, sending Jonny on his way to talk to them, set their minds at ease, as she watched on before shutting the door and performing an ultrasound on herself.

Jac had then took the ultrasound picture to the most senior women she knew, Serena Campbell, knowing she had some experience in this field and could assist her in diagnosing the problem which she was yet to discover, she had told a white lie to Serena, saying that it would be best if she referred the patient to Obs and Gynae for a second opinion, which Jac took note of and took herself down there.

After a week full of tests and a procedure, Jac found herself sat In a small consultation room, accompanied by her gynaecologist, Mr Thompson, or Mr T for short, he had studied her test results and came up with a diagnosis, Endometriosis, as soon as Jac heard those words, she was stunned, even though she had a feeling that it was that, she didn't want to believe it, she could quite believe it. She sat there, straight faced as Mr T spoke to her, about ways she could manage the disease and meds that she would need to take in order to control the pain. Jac then quickly shuffled off of the bed and rushed out of the room, she didn't seem fazed by the fact that she had just been diagnosed with, Endometriosis, and the chances of her ever having children were slim...

**(Hi, so I decided to re write this fan fic, as I read the other one and didn't like it at all, and I had loads of different ideas for it so I changed it. I feel the song really fits in with the way jaw antthe fan fic to go and basically the whole Janny story, the next part will be her discovering that she's pregnant Tara's death and all that leading up until her and Jonny split.**

**Please read and review,**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Steph**


	2. Heartbreak and Emotion

**Anything Could Happen  
Chapter 2  
(Part 1, pre chorus)**

**A/N this chapter is set around the episodes when Ollie and Tara get married and she has surgery, all on Darwin are preparing for the two separate events. I'm trying to portray their different feelings and emotions, not just of Jac and Jonny, but also Tara and Ollie. The next chapter will be part 2 and is set when Jac finds out she's pregnant and will be about her struggles to tell Jonny. I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

_Yet since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could..._

It had been 3 weeks since Jac had found out that she had Endometriosis and she hadn't told a soul about the condition, not even Jonny. Their relationship had been on the up the past few weeks, with the occasional bit of arguments and disagreements, but nothing too major. Jonny had been worrying to himself over the past few weeks, still kicking himself as he thought about what could be causing the love of his life so much pain, all he could think about is it must be her time of the month and that what was causing her all this discomfort.

Just recently Jac and the rest of the Darwin team had their attention turned to something else, something that was affecting a very valued member of staff on the ward, Dr Tara Lo, there was nothing they all could do to help her, all they could do was hope and pray that things would turn out ok. However, ever since they all received the email from her, announcing to them all that she had a brain tumour, that was increasing in size, causing her to experience all these dizzy spells and headaches, explaining all those times in theatre when she didn't seem to be concentrating as much as she usually would have put her full attention in to, Jac had remained optimistic, she was certain that Tara had the best Neuro surgeon in Holby performing her surgery and would do her up most best to ensure that she pulls through the procedure.

This particular evening, 9th of April 2013, Jac found herself leaning against the window sill, standing next to Ollie, who was exhausted after his long day filed with appointments and consultations with Tara's surgeon ahead of tomorrow's surgery. She shuffled herself closer to him, ready to engage herself in a deep and meaningful conversation with the young F2, who had just announced that he and Tara were to marry each other that very night in the peace garden at the hospital.

_Jac- "So where's..."  
Ollie- "Her parents showed up, never met them before"  
Jac- "Ouch"  
Ollie- "Party Central"  
Jac- "So what did you say, 'You can't stop our love"  
Ollie- "No, they wouldn't counter sign the donor forms, that's why she wants to get married"  
Jac- "That's my girl, romantic to the core"  
Ollie- "It's fine, I've always known I love her much more than she loves me"  
Jac- "Oh I'm not going there with you, I'm not having the L word conversation..."  
Ollie- "You are"  
Jac- "But I would say for Lo, she's not stupid, she knows what getting married means... Absence of glow has probably got something to do with it, I don't know beings terrified... So you know if you don't want to do it, don't! But drop the self pity, you're not the one having their brains sucked out tomorrow..."_

Later that evening, Jac, Jonny, Elliot, Mo and Ollie were all waiting in the foyer to the Hospital, all awaiting the arrival of the blushing bride and her parents. Ollie stood there, nervously walking around and panicking at how nervous he was, Elliot was too busy complaining about the shops incompetence as they didn't sell a certain type of rice that he wanted to throw to the newly weds at the ceremony.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the taxi containing Tara and her somewhat over protective parents pulled up outside the doors, in full view of the nervous groom and his colleagues. As soon as she stepped out of the taxi, Ollie was lost for words, as was Jac, Jonny, Elliot and Mo. Ollie then walked up to his beautiful bride and took her hand, Jac was obviously sick to the core with the amount of love flying around the room, so walked out of the double automatic doors and headed towards the peace garden, with the others following closely behind her.

15 minutes later, they were all gathered around the happy couple, who stood hand in hand as they said their vows to each other, before they were declared husband and wife. Jac couldn't help herself but to look over to Jonny, her eyes glowing as the moon and lights reflected off of them, she couldn't take her eyes off of Jonny, thinking that could be them one day, standing in front of a vicar, hand in hand, about to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives, she knew this is what he wanted, to get married, have kids, a dog and roses around the door, and secretly that's what she wanted, to settle down with the perfect man, to settle down with Jonny.

Just as she snapped out of her daydream, she found a bag of cous cous being held out in front of her by Elliot, she took a handful and threw it in direction of the newly weds as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The next morning, was the day that everyone was dreading, the day of Tara's surgery to remove a brain tumour. Jac and the whole team were nervous, but tried not to show it in front of Tara and Ollie, not wanting them to become more frightened than they already were. As soon as Ollie and Tara arrived on the ward, after Tara decided to push Ollie really fast down the corridor and around the Nurses station, Jonny took to doing her Obs and admitting her to the ward in preparation for the surgery. Whilst talking about the consent forms with Tara, Jonny noticed how withdrawn and upset she looked, he could see the fear filling up in her eyes as she looked into thin air,

_Tara- "Do you think it means something? That I left them behind"  
Jonny- "Probably"  
Tara- "Subconscious nearly there, you need to man up ok, cos this guy needs you..."  
Jonny- "Do you want to postpone?"  
Tara pauses for a few seconds, before shaking her head  
Jonny- "I have to ask... So do you want to do this..."_

A few hours later, Tara had been in surgery for an hour and a half, Jac had found herself nervously walking around the ward, finding odd jobs to do to keep her busy and take her mind off of what was happening in theatre with her loved but fairly annoying f1. Jac then wondered off into the staff room, where Jonny was standing by the kitchen counter, making a well deserved cup of tea. Jac went and leant herself up against the window ledge, in full view of Jonny as she watched him in silence, thinking of the words to break the silence. As much as Jac tried to break the silence, Jonny tried his best to ignore the situation, still clearly annoyed by one of their latest fallings out, simply answering her questions and protests with one worded answers, not even making eye contact with her.

As the night set in, all the staff of Darwin, including Mr Hanssen were all eagerly awaiting the news of how Tara's surgery was going. Jac was sat in the relatives room, her knees tucked up to her chest as she read a magazine, dated to last year. As she got halfway through a fairly interesting article, the doors to the relatives room came flying open, allowing Jonny to walk in, Jac immediately jumped, stopping what she was doing, looking up at him, giving him all her attention as he began to speak.

_Jonny- "She's died"  
Jac- "That's not funny"  
Jonny- "Shes died"_

Jac sat there, shocked at what she had just heard, trying her hardest to fight back the tears as the reality of the news hit her like a tonne of bricks.

At the end of their shift, Jac Jonny and Elliot all stood in a darkened room, along with Ollie, as the reality of the days events finally hit home. The silence filled the room, allowing them all enough time to think about the unexpected outcome of the operation, after spending the pst few days convincing themselves that this outcome wouldn't have been the case. Jac glanced over to Jonny, observing his body language, suddenly a rush of emotion hit over her, as she thought about how she would feel if it was Jonny that had the surgery and hadn't survived, the tears almost tipping over the edge, threatening to fall for all to see.

Elliot then spoke up, offering Ollie to stop at his place for a while, having made up his spare room for him, whilst he was going through this difficult time, Jac agreed, this was no time for him to be on his own. Ollie turned around, distraught as a mixture of anger and disbelief erupted from him, infuriated at the fact that they imagined this could happen, that it was inevitable that he would lose his wife of 24 hours after major brain surgery. After his little outburst Ollie removed himself from the room and headed to more familiar grounds, his home.

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, if it's confusing, I'm sorry**

**Please read and review xx**


End file.
